In the past, in order to reuse a printed sheet, there is an erasing apparatus that prints an image using special ink or toner and erases the printed image through heat treatment or the like.
Since there is a limit in the number of times of erasing of a print, the erasing apparatus in the past recognizes a printed sheet, counts the number of times of printing, and determines, in erasing an image, whether the sheet can be reused. The erasing apparatus in the past conveys the sheet to a ruse tray, a disposal tray, or a conveying path for disposal according to a result of the determination.
There is an image processing apparatus including a function of stapling plural sheets with staples after printing. The image processing apparatus is generally used in an office or the like.
If stapled sheets are reused, a person needs to remove the staples. If the person fails to remove the staples from the sheets, staple traces remain in the sheets or the sheets are torn. If such sheets are reused, in the erasing apparatus, when the sheets are conveyed one by one, for example, the sheet is caught (jammed). This causes an error. In some case, the sheets themselves are scratched and cannot be reused.
Even if the staples are removed neatly, if the same places or places near the places are stapled next time, a jam tends to occur.
A sheet from which an image is erased by heat treatment needs to be cooled. However, if the sheet is left untouched and naturally cooled, a cooling time is required and the sheet cannot be instantaneously used.